Why Are They Alone?
by Ashton Li
Summary: Sometimes friendships seem to take a turn for the worst, but what happened to Hinata and Shino? Can Kiba, with a little help from Sakura and naruto, get those two back to normal? Or will they just be alone forever?


**Why Are They Alone?**

You think you know everything about those best friends of yours; don't you? Thinking nothing could possibly break up the friendship; so naïve; so childish. You thought life would end perfectly; nothing ever getting in your way. Then one day, that best friend of yours is no longer standing by your side. It's when you lose them when you finally figure out just how important they are to you.

_Tell me what I'm supposed to do,  
With all these left over feelings of you;  
'Cause I don't know_

When I saw you there, all alone, I just didn't know what to do. I was worried about you; you've been seeming so lonely. Could I help you…? It pained me to see you suffering. What were you suffering from? Why couldn't I just ask? These feelings are just too hard to explain…

_And tell me how I'm supposed to feel,  
When all these nightmares become real;  
'Cause I don't know_

When I was all alone, I just couldn't help and wonder what you were doing. Didn't you notice me there? It's lonely when you're on your own. I wanted some sort of help, but I would never admit to that. I want to talk to you. Won't you listen to me? Or have we just grown that far apart? It's too hard to explain these feelings…

_And I don't think you see the places inside me that I find you,  
And I don't know how we separate the lies here from the truth;  
And I don't know how we woke up one day and somehow thought we knew  
exactly what we're supposed to do._

Those two…they seem so apart lately. They never talk anymore. When did they start falling apart? I thought they would be friends forever. I mean, they were best friends…were…it's sad. It hurts to know that everything is ruined. Why did things have to end this way? I don't even know how it all happened! Was it some sort of misunderstanding? Did someone do something wrong? Or did they just grow away from each other? No longer caring about the other? I highly doubt that! All these feelings they had were so hard for someone like me to understand…

_So leave me at the roadside,  
And hang me up and out to dry;  
So leave me at the roadside,  
And hang me up and out to dry._

"Shino and Hinata aren't with you, Kiba?" Naruto asked the boy.

Kiba couldn't make eye contact with the blond. "I don't know where they are. They're probably not with each other…that's all I know."

"They used to also be together. What happened?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't know that either. It was just last week they would be walking around…never apart. Now…I never see them together anymore. I've tried to ask about it, but they won't say anything."

"It worries me. I don't like the fact that they've been on their own…" Naruto frowned.

"Maybe I could talk to Hinata. I might be able to get her to tell me something," Sakura suggested.

Kiba bit his lip. "I don't think she will. If Hinata won't talk to me, I don't think she'll talk to anyone about this."

"Well, there's got to be something you could do."

"I'll try something. I'll tell the two of them that we have to do some training. Maybe that will get them together."

"If you need any help, just tell us," Naruto smiled.

"I will. Thanks for everything. I'll tell you what happened afterwards," Kiba walked away from Naruto and Sakura. "See you later!"

Sakura looked at the blond boy. "I hope everything works out ok…"

"Yeah…it's weird seeing those three not hanging around each other. Kiba isn't himself either…he seems lonely without Shino and Hinata around," Naruto agreed.

_And I don't think you see the places inside me that I find you;  
And I don't know how we woke up one day and somehow thought we knew  
exactly what we're supposed to do._

"Ok, here's where we should do our special training," Kiba pulled Hinata to the training area.

Hinata looked past the boy. "It seems that it's already occupied. We should just come back later…lets leave…"

"Oh, that's ok. I told him to come as well. Wouldn't it be nice to train all together?"

"I…I…I don't know…I don't think…th-this is a good idea…"

Kiba pulled the girl towards Shino.

"Hey! Shino! Ready to train?" Kiba called to the boy.

Shino looked at Kiba and saw Hinata next to him. "…"

"Come on! We're going to train like a team again."

"I-I don't think w-we sh-should. You two c-can…I'll l-l-leave…" Hinata decided.

"No, I'll leave," Shino tried to walk away.

"I don't think so! You will both stay here and we'll train all together as a team. I don't care what has been your problem, but I'm personally sick of it. Get over it! You two were best friends…what happened? It's pathetic!" Kiba yelled at his two friends.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"…it has nothing to do with you…"

"Fine! Whatever! This is stupid…do what you want. I don't want to be part of this anymore. I just wanted to see the two of you be friends again. I don't care anymore…" Kiba, not being able to take it anymore, walked away from the boy and girl.

_So leave me at the roadside,  
And hang me up and out to dry;  
So leave me at the roadside,  
And hang me up and out to dry._

"So, you just left them there?" Sakura wondered.

Kiba couldn't look at her. "Yeah…I just couldn't take it anymore…it was just too hard…"

"Maybe this happened for the best," Naruto suggested.

"I don't know. I give up on everything…"

Sakura turned away from the two boys. "Hey! Is that Hinata with Shino?"

"Hinata with Shino?" the two boys echoed.

"It is Hinata and Shino!" Kiba whistled. "I wonder what happened…"

"Lets not ask…lets just watch them for a little bit longer. They're so sweet together," Sakura smiled at Kiba.

Naruto nodded. "It's nice to see them together again…"

_'Cause I don't think you see the places inside me that I find you,  
And I don't know how we woke up one day and somehow thought we knew  
exactly what we're supposed to do,  
exactly what to do._

To think that I thought that it was better without you by my side. I was wrong this whole time. I need you more than I could have imagined. Never will I let another stupid fight get in our way. I love you more than I did before. I can't live without you. You may think you know everything about that best friend of yours until one day they walk out the door; leaving you all alone. It's finally when you lose that special something that you realize just how important that something is…

**NOTE**

**Oooo…this was really short, sweet, and to the point. That's not like me! I'm actually not very fond of this story at all. It's very…blah…to me. **

**Oh, right! So, I don't own these characters from Naruto. Maybe, one day, if I do, I'll let everyone know…but that isn't likely to happen! I also don't on the song used in my fic. "Roadside" is by and owned by Rise Against. **

**Hope you enjoyed. It's not how I wanted it to be, but I still kind of like it! **


End file.
